Wizarding Harmony
by the5city
Summary: WizardingHarmoney . com is eHarmoney for wizards. We help you find your soul mate. Watch as some of your favorite characters go to this site and find there true loves. No slash pairings. Some OCCness I do not own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story! I am writing it with the help of my sister HarryPotterLover56. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Harry's life has sucked so far. All the girls he has tried to date had been stuck on his fame, fortune, and his badass 8 pack. He decided to take Hermione's advice and go and find the right witch for him.

Harry sat in front of his computer and typed in Wizard Harmoney in the search box. He clicked on the create a profile button. He started filling it out.

**Name: **_Harry James Potter _

**Gender: **_Male_

**Blood purity: **_Halfblood_

**Gender looking for: **

"I thought I already answered this question. I am a male!" Harry shouted completely missing the looking for part.

**Gender looking for: **_Male_

**Blood purity: **_Doesn't care_

**Looking for people who like: **_Quidditch, action movies, camping, dogs, doesn't care about blood purity, and doesn't care about stupid moments I might have. Oh and people who do not know who I am or are not star struck on me._

**How did you find this site?: **_How the hell does this tell people who I am? Oh well my friend Hermione Granger told me about this site._

**Is the person who told you this site a love interest of yours who you two are in denial about telling the other you are in love because it might ruin the friendship between you two?:**

Harry started at the next question like it had grown to legs. Harry thought about it. "MENTAL IMAGES!"

Harry quickly keyed in his answer.

**Is the person who told you this site a love interest of yours who you two are in denial about telling the other you are in love because it might ruin the friendship between you two?: **_NO WAY IN HELL!_

**Would you like to update a picture of yourself?**

**Yes / Not at this moment**

Harry clicked not at this moment for he could not figure out how to put the picture from the camera to the computer.

**Now you have completed the questions. Do you want to save now? **

**Yes / No**

Harry clicked yes.

**Are you sure you want to save? Once you saved you can not change anything.**

**Yes / No**

Harry clicked yes.

**Application accepted. Come back tomorrow to see your matches.**

* * *

Hermione thought about what she told Harry. Ron was being a total jackass to her right now. She could not understand why. So she started filling out the form.

**Name: **_Hermione Jean Granger_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Blood purity: **_Muggleborn_

**Gender looking for: **_Male_

"Easiest question ever, how could anyone ever screw that up." Hermione said to herself out loud.

**Blood purity: **_Don't care_

**Looking for people who like: **_reading, cats, smart, walks, doesn't care for blood purity, someone who likes chick flick, who enjoy life, are not sexist against females, likes saying heart wrenching stories about his life._

**How did you find this site?: **_I heard it on the wizard radio._

**If it was a person told you this site is that person a love interest of yours who you two are in denial about telling the other you are in love because it might ruin the friendship between you two?: **_No!_

**Would you like to update a picture of yourself?**

**Yes / Not at this moment**

Hermione clicked no at this moment because her camera was lent to Harry.

**Now you have completed the questions. Do you want to save now? **

**Yes/ No**

Hermione clicked yes.

**Are you sure you want to save? Once you saved you can not change anything.**

**Yes / No**

Hermione looked over all her answers and clicked yes.

**Application accepted. Come back tomorrow to see your matches.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was pissed off at his parents. How could they freaking do that to him. They forced him to get the dark mark by drugging him. That could have killed him in the long run. Then his parents and the all stupid dark lord think it is okay to loose the war and have him damned for all life. No one really liked him except people on the same side of the war as him. He decided he was going to get back at his parents by going on to wizard harmoney, a very disrespectful thing to do in the pureblood society and look for a Muggleborn.

**Name: **_Draco Malfoy_

Draco paused for a moment. He thought for a moment before changing his name.

**Name: **_Draco Black_

**Gender: **_Male_

**Blood purity: **_Pureblood _

**Gender looking for: **

"You would have to be really stupid to screw this up."Draco thought out loud.

**Gender looking for: **_Female_

**Blood purity: **

"Time piss off my parents." Draco said.

**Blood purity: **_Anything but a pureblood._

**Looking for people who like: **_reading, cats, smart, walks, loves muggle music, will listen to my heart wrenching stories, listens to me ramble on and on about my horrible parents and the stupid dark lord and how they forced me to join the dark lord, who enjoys life, and is not afraid to speak her mind._

**How did you find this site?: **_I looked it up on a site called 'Things to do to annoy your pureblooded parents.'_

**If it was a person told you this site is that person a love interest of yours who you two are in denial about telling the other you are in love because it might ruin the friendship between you two?: **_No I do think I am._

**Would you like to update a picture of yourself?**

**Yes / Not at this moment**

Draco clicked yes and uploaded a photo of him and a Hershey's chocolate bar character from when he snuck out to Hershey park in a place called the United States.

**Now you have completed the questions. Do you want to save now? **

**Yes No**

Draco clicked yes.

**Are you sure you want to save? Once you saved you can not change anything.**

**Yes No**

Draco clicked yes.

**Application accepted. Come back tomorrow to see your matches.**

I hope you enjoyed the story! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up early the next morning to see that his matches have not been chosen yet.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and log on to see that she had a match ready.

**Would you like to chat with your match?**

**Yes / No**

Hermione hit the yes button.

**Create a username that does not include your name.**

_SexyGirl243_

**Chatting loading,**

* * *

Draco woke up the next day to see that he had a match ready.

**Would you like to chat with your match?**

**Yes / No**

Draco hit the yes button.

**Create a username that does not include your name.**

_WishesHeWasMuggleBorn659_

**Chatting loading,**

**

* * *

**

Begin chatting now,

**WishesHeWasMuggleBorn659: **Um… HI

**SexyGirl243: **Hi… I have never done this before.

**WishesHeWasMuggleBorn659:** The first thing we have in common I haven't done this before either.

**SexyGirl243: **So, what is with your username?

**WishesHeWasMuggleBorn659: **Oh well you know since the war the purebloods have gotten bad reputation because of some of the evil purebloods and I wish I was a muggleborn right now.

**SexyGirl243: **Well I am a muggleborn.

**WishesHeWasMuggleBorn659: **Really! Yes this is just perfect!

**SexyGirl243: **What is perfect?

**WishesHeWasMuggleBorn659: **Oh sorry I just had a random insane moment. So….do you like to read?

**SexyGirl243: **Yes I love to read!

**WishesHeWasMuggleBorn659: **So do I! So far we have two things in common! We both want or are muggleborns and we both like reading!

**SexyGirl243: **Yeah except how does me being a muggleborn and you wanting to be one count as something we have in common?

**WishesHeWasMuggleBorn659: **I do not know but it just sounded better then saying we had one thing in common. So for a warning I am telling you that I am one of those guys who can go from an exciting moment to someone who is sharing a heart wrenching story. Most of the stories are about how I was raised and everything.

**SexyGirl243: **Really? I love sharing heart wrenching stories! Yay! two things in common!

**WishesHeWasMuggleBorn659: **Wow we are really hitting off.

**SexyGirl243: **I know.

**WishesHeWasMuggleBorn659: **So do you want to go out and meet each other?

**SexyGirl243: **Sure. Where and when?

**WishesHeWasMuggleBorn659: **Do you know where Diagon Alley is?

**SexyGirl243: **Yeah I know where that place is.

**WishesHeWasMuggleBorn659: **Great so we can meet up in front of the new ice cream parlor there. It is called Awesome Wizardly Ice Cream. How about tomorrow at 1 o' clock?

**SexyGirl243: **Great I will see you then!

**Chatting finish,**

* * *

Hermione left her computer to find something awesome to wear for tomorrow.

* * *

Draco went to pick out an outfit for tomorrow while thinking that SexyGirl243 seem familiar for some reason, but he threw that thought out of his mind.

* * *

George Weasley sat in his office at his computer. George has been really depress since Fred past on. He needed to get his life back in order. Fred would want that. George thought that he would start with finding a female friend who didn't know about his unfortunate loss that he could talk to. He type in wizard harmony .com.

**Name: **_George Weasley_

**Gender: **_Male_

**Blood purity: **_Pureblood _

**Gender looking for: **

"I know I am not the smartest cookie in the box but you would have to be really stupid to mess this question up," George thought.

**Gender looking for: **_Female _

**Blood purity: **_Don't really care_

**Looking for people who like: **_Funny, likes to full around__, Quidditch, if muggleborn doesn't mind my dad pestering her about muggle things, Will not pity me because of my loss, who enjoys having a great time, and doesn't care if she gets jokes put on her._

**How did you find this site?: **_I overheard my friend Hermione telling Harry about the site.'_

**If it was a person told you this site is that person a love interest of yours who you two are in denial about telling the other you are in love because it might ruin the friendship between you two?: **_No, Hermione is a little young for me and I am not gay and I am pretty sure Harry isn't either._

**Would you like to update a picture of yourself?**

**Yes / Not at this moment**

George clicked yes and uploaded a photo of him in front of his joke shop.

**Now you have completed the questions. Do you want to save now? **

**Yes / No**

George clicked yes.

**Are you sure you want to save? Once you saved you cannot change anything.**

**Yes / No**

George wondered whether they would really not let you change anything. He clicked yes. Hoping he was doing the right thing.

**Application accepted. Come back tomorrow to see your matches.**

* * *

Harry log on about two hours later and saw that he had a lot of matches.

****

Sexydude456

**Mugglebornlover785**

**Hotguy584**

**HandsomeStud689**

**HappyGay852 …**

Harry thought that some of the usernames were weird for girls but he click on chat with **Mugglebornlover785**

**Create a username that does not have you name in it**

_BoyWhoFreakenLived457_

**Chatting Loading….**

**Start chatting now**

**BoyWhoFreakenLived457:** Hi

**Mugglebornlover785: **Hi are you really Harry Potter?

**BoyWhoFreakenLived457: **Yeah why?

**Mugglebornlover785: **Well I wanted to make sure it was really Harry Potter when I tell my identical twin brother that I was matched with the one and only Harry Potter.

**BoyWhoFreakenLived457: **identical as in the same?

**Mugglebornlover785: **Yep.

**BoyWhoFreakenLived457: **As in you're a male?

**Mugglebornlover785: **yes

**BoyWhoFreakenLived457: **As in all my matches are boys?

**Mugglebornlover785: **I am guessing yes

**BoyWhoFreakenLived457: **AHHHHHHHHH!

**Mugglebornlover785: **Hello?

**BoyWhoFreakenLived457 has signed off. Chat room closing,**

"All my matches are boys" Harry thought. Harry jumped away from his computer and ran to find Hermione and asked her what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

VERY sorry for the long wait. I was busy with school work and crap. Anyway I'm back and here is the next chapter!

* * *

Harry apparated to Hermione's apartment right away. Hermione was searching through her closet.

"Hermione!" Harry said. "I check my matches on Wizard harmony and they were all guys. HELP ME! I do not want to be gay."

"Calm down Harry," Hermione said as she came out of her closet. "Now tell me what is wrong?"

"I checked my matches and they were all guys." Harry said.

"Well that is weird, mind came out find, let's see if we can find the problem." Hermione led Harry to her computer and open it to the log in screen. "Log in and we will try to find the problem."

"Ok," Harry said. He log in and went to his profile.

"Let's see," Hermione said as she scrolled through his page.

**Name: **_Harry James Potter _

**Gender: **_Male_

**Blood purity: **_Halfblood_

**Gender looking for: **_Male_

"You idiot!"

"What?" Harry said.

"You said that the gender you were looking for was male." Hermione said cracking up.

"I did? Well that would explain why they asked for my gender twice." Harry said. "Fix it."

"I don't know if I can. It stated that you couldn't change your profile." Hermione said. "Lets see, here help." Hermione scroll down till she found what she was looking for.

What to do if you screw up something on your profile. To change something on your profile scroll down to the bottom and click update profile.

Hermione went back to Harry's profile. She clicked update.

**Name: **_Harry James Potter _

**Gender: **_Male_

**Blood purity: **_Halfblood_

**Gender looking for: **_Male_

Hermione change the gender looking for from male to female.

**Gender looking for: **_Fem__ale_

She scrolled down and hit save. "There, I help you, now you have to help me find and outfit for my date tomorrow."

"Fine"

* * *

George woke up the next morning, got some breakfast then went to the computer. He log in to wizard harmony. He found that he had a match.

**Would you like to chat with your match?**

**Yes / No**

George considered whether he really wanted to. What the hell he thought as he clicked the yes button.

**Create a username that does not include your name.**

_Funnydude22_

**Chatting loading,**

**Begin chatting now,**

**Funnydude22: **Hi

**Angelmonkey21: **Hi

**Funnydude22: **Um… Now what?

**Angelmonkey21: **I'm not sure. Um, ask a question.

**Funnydude22: **About what?

**Angelmonkey21: **Anything.

**Funnydude22: **Fine, Why did you choose that username?

**Angelmonkey21: **I was thinking about my sister. She was obsessed with monkeys.

**Funnydude22: **Monkeys are cool.

**Angelmonkey21: **Yeah and what about your username.

**Funnydude22: **Well my family and friends tell me I'm really funny so….

**Angelmonkey21: **Got it. So what do you do for a living?

**Funnydude22: **Well I own a shop.

**Angelmonkey21: **Cool, is it doing well?

**Funnydude22: **You could say that. What do you do?

**Angelmonkey21: **Well I am studying to be a healer. I'm in my last year of training. I just now have to find a hospital to hire me.

**Funnydude22: **Do you enjoy being a healer?

**Angelmonkey21: **Yeah it is quite fun.

**Funnydude22: **Random question but do you prefer the muggle radio or the wizard radio more?

**Angelmonkey21: **Definitely the muggle one. No offense but the music wizards sing isn't really that good.

**Funnydude22: **Yeah I know. My mom is obsess with this wizard singer and every time the family goes to her house for Christmas she makes everyone listen to it for a whole hour.

**Angelmonkey21: **That sucks. Thank goodness that my parents are muggle and don't listen to wizard music.

**Funnydude22: **So your muggle born?

**Angelmonkey21: **Yeah. Your not one of the muggle born suck and deserve to die people are you?

**Funnydude22: **No. I just want to let you know that if we ever got into a relationship and I took you home to meet my parents my dad would ask you a billion questions on muggle stuff.

**Angelmonkey21: **That is weird. Considering my dad does the same thing towards magic. He wants to know how magic works and what it could do.

**Funnydude22: **Weird.

**Angelmonkey21: **Hey I got to go my sister keep pestering me to use the computer. You want to chat later?

**Funnydude22: **Sure. When?

**Angelmonkey21: **Tomorrow same time?

**Funnydude22: **Sure chat to you then.

**Chatting Finish.**

George wondered if he was doing the right thing. He didn't consider for to long because he heard a big crash coming from the direction of his joke shop.

* * *

At one o'clock Hermione apparated to Diagon ally. She made her way to the shop Awesome Wizardly Ice Cream. She was shock to see that the only person sitting there was Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Hermione said.

Draco turned around at the mention of his name. "Hermione!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. Here is the next Chapter.**

* * *

"Draco!"

Draco turned around at the mention of his name. "Hermione!"

Draco sat there in shock. Sure SexyGirl243 sounded familiar but Hermione? Draco thought about what he should do. They are sworn enemies and they hate each other, have hated each other for over seven years. But on the bright side who better to piss off his father than the muggleborn who help Harry Potter defeat the dark lord. But then again would Hermione even consider dating the man whose family tortured her? He needed to make a decision,

"Draco? Are you WishesHeWasMuggleBorn659 on Wizard Harmony?" Hermione said shifting from foot to foot. "But I thought you, wait you know how to use a computer?"

"Really?" Draco said.

"What?" Hermione said a little confused.

"The first thing you asked isn't about the fact we hate each other or how you could possibly be match with me. No you were shock because I know how to use a computer." Draco said. "Well I am going to tell you right now that I know how to use a lot of muggle electronics. I do not know how I would have survived my childhood without my game boy colour."

"Wait, your parents allowed you to have a game boy?" said Hermione while she moved to Draco's table and sat down.

"Not exactly. Sna… My godfather and I decide that what my parents didn't know couldn't hurt them." Draco said.

"Interesting. Well I see there is another side to you Draco." Hermione said.

"I guess, So how come you decide to go on Wizard Harmony? Last I heard you and Weasley were together." Draco asked.

"We were but, excuse my language but he is being a total jackass right now. I mean seriously, He got mad at me because I didn't do his laundry and I didn't clean up his house for a meeting he having with his boss. Like it is my job to do that for Ron? I am not anyone's personal slave let me tell you."

Draco was watching Hermione in awe. That whole time she had been ranting about Ron she didn't take one breath of air. Draco wouldn't enjoy doing work for anyone other than himself. And beside who does their laundry anyway? Isn't that house elf work? Draco was going to comment about that but then remember that time in 4 year when some Slytherins were joking about Hermione trying to get house elf's rights and decide not to.

"That jerk. Do you want to talk about it over some ice cream?" Draco said standing up.

"You really want to hear about my problems?" Hermione said.

"Why not? I have nothing else to do and like I said I enjoy telling and hearing stories." Draco said.

"Ok." Hermione and Draco got up and went in line for ice cream.

* * *

Harry log on to the computer to view his matches. Now that Hermione fix his account he should finally get some female matches. As Harry waited for his screen to load he thought about the chat he had yesterday. How did he know he was the Boy Who Lived? Maybe his username was too easy to decipher. He needed to come up with a new one. As Harry sat there trying to think of a nick name a question pop up.

**Would you like to chat with your match?**

**Yes / No**

Harry hit the yes button.

**Create a username that does not include your name.**

Harry sat there in thought for a minute then came up with the best username ever. Well he thought it was anyway.

**Chatting loading,**

**Begin chatting now,**

**AmericanGirl568: **Hi!

**AmericanGirl568: **Hello?

**AmericanGirl568: **Hello!

**AmericanGirl568: **Great another person who won't type back. Well if you don't say anything in the next 30 seconds I am leaving.

**BlueStag18: **Wait!

**AmericanGirl568: **So you are here?

**BlueStag18: **Yeah. I am a little nervous. I wasn't too keen on this idea when my friend suggested it.

**AmericanGirl568: **And you are sure that she isn't a love interest of yours and that you're not in denial about telling each other because it might ruin your friend ship?

**BlueStag18: **No. She is my friend only my friend. Wait how did you know my friend was a girl?

**AmericanGirl568: **Please. What boy would help another boy in his love life?

**BlueStag18: **Tons of boys help each other out.

**AmericanGirl568: **Sorry I meant help other guys out in a way that helps fix their love life. Boy's advice normally ends up screwing up your love life more.

**BlueStag18: **Well that is…true. But at least they tried right?

**AmericanGirl568: **Sure at least they tried. So what do you do in life?

**BlueStag18: **Well I am going through the Auror's training course. And you?

**AmericanGirl568: **Cool. Well I am working on becoming a writer. I am trying to get a job at our newspaper The Wizardly News.

**BlusStag18:** Never heard of that paper before.

**AmericanGirl568: **That is because it is an American wizard world paper. I am guessing you are not from American then?

**BlueStag18: **No I live in Britain.

**AmericanGirl568:** I got to go. Want to chat later?

**BluesStag18: **Sure, Same time tomorrow?

**AmericanGirl568: **Sure bye.

**Chatting Finish.**

Harry got off the computer and went to go see how George was doing. He wanted to make sure George wasn't doing anything drastic. George has been a little off since the final battle. Who wasn't though?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry apparated in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He heard a big crash coming from inside the store. Harry ran into the store thinking George did something stupid. When in the store he saw George running from into the store from the flat above. Harry turned to the sound of the noise and couldn't believe what had made the noise.

* * *

Awesome Wizardly Ice Cream had some pretty exotic choices of ice cream. Hermione thought that Dracula Cool Garlic Mint Ice Cream was probably an interesting flavor and one she would probably like, but since she was on a "date" she decide to go with a flavor she actually had ended up ordering mint chocolate chip. Draco went with a simple flavor of black raspberry.

"So Weasley?" Draco said.

"He is demanding and rude and just a total pig." Hermione started

"In what way?" Draco asked.

"Both," Hermione ranted, "Oh, and get this, he thinks he deserves fame and fortune for his help in defeating Voldemort when he didn't do anything. I the one who did all the planning and organizing and packing and searching and Harry is the one who in the end kill him. What did Ron do? Oh yeah he deserted Harry and I because he got to hungry and uncomfortable with our living conditions."

"Wait Weasley deserted you guys?" Draco asked shocked.

"Yeah he did. Left me and Harry alone for months. And then when he finally comes back he thinks he will be back in my good books because he stopped Harry from drowning. Come on we both know Harry would have thought of some spell that would have save him. Wouldn't that have been great for Voldemort though? Think of it Harry Potter the boy that Voldemort has tried to kill numerous times but fail was killed by water."

"I am sorry for all the crap I put you through. If I had known what a jerk Ron is I would have left you alone." Draco said.

* * *

"That is not even the half of it, in first year he called me names until that troll incident. Then when we became friends he thought that gave him incent rights to copy my homework. Then in second year he tried to make himself look better by cursing you and how did that turn out? He made himself look more like an idiot and you a smart genius. And in third year he wouldn't speak to me for weeks because his rat went missing and he blamed my cat. His damn rat turned out to be the man who turn against Harry parents but did Ron apologies? No. and….. "

Draco sat there and listen to all the things that Hermione said Weasley had done through the years. Draco did not know Potter's best friend acted like that. Draco wonder what would of happen had Harry excepted his friendship offer back in first year. Potter probably would have been sorted into Slytherin, or at least not friends with Weasley. Hermione probably would have been left without friends though. Draco wondered what Ron would think if he found out that he and Hermione were dating? Dating Hermione might be fun.

"… And now he thinks I am his personal slave." Hermione said. "We don't even live together but he thinks it is my job to clean up his apartment."

"Hey Hermione how do you think your friends would react if they saw us eating ice cream together?" Draco asked.

"I don't know why?" Hermione asked. "Oh."

Both Draco and Hermione watch as an angry Harry came running towards them.

* * *

What Harry saw was Ron on the floor getting attacked by a bunch of Pygmy Puffs. Ron look really annoyed and was attacking the Pygmy Puffs. For whatever reason this made Harry and George laugh.

"HELP ME!" Ron screamed when he realize there were other people in the room.

Harry and George, still laughing gather up all the puff and put them on the shelf. George said that he had to go check on his other stores to make sure none of those workers were getting attacked by the sweet and adorable Pygmy Puffs.

"Thanks Harry." Ron said sarcastically.

"What? I help you didn't I? " Harry said. He was a little confused. Ron seems really mad at him.

"Yeah after laughing at me," Ron said. "And Ginny told me you dumped her. What the hell is up with that?"

"Well she only really wants my money and celebrity status of being my girlfriend." Harry said getting annoyed. Is it really any of Ron's concern who I do and don't date Harry thought.

"So? She likes you and now she is all upset. You need to get back together with her now." Ron said.

"What? Since when do you decide who I date and who I don't?" Harry screamed at Ron. "I think this fame of yours is getting to your head."

"NO it is not. It is getting to yours. My sister is not with you because of money and fame. Now you are going to get back together with her. NOW," Ron screamed.

"You are not the boss of me. This is my life and my decisions. When that gets through to you and your tiny brain and you realize your mistake. Come find me!" Harry screamed. He ran out the store in an angry rage. The only thing crossing his mind was finding Hermione. She would know what to do in this situation.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry about the long wait. I was very busy with finals and I just got my wisdom teeth out. I hope, since it is summer, that I will be able to update this story mroe often.

* * *

Harry stopped right in front of Hermione.

"You won't believe what Ron just did," Harry snarled. He didn't seem to notice Draco yet. "He told me to get back with Ginny. What gives him the right to decide who I date?"

"Umm I don't know Harry but I am kind of in the middle of my date," Hermione said.

"Oh, with who?" Harry said looking around.

"Um me! I'm sitting across from her," Draco said.

"What?" Harry said looking between Hermione and Draco like he didn't believe it. "Great first fame gets to Ron head and now Hermione has lost hers. What has the world come to? Did Neville join Voldemort because it seems like hell has frozen over." Harry plotted down in an empty chair.

"Oh come on Harry it's not that bad"

"Yeah, I am a change man."

"No it is worst! Someone kill me now." Harry said.

"Ok, if you're sure." Draco said.

"Yeah" Harry said.

Draco grabbed a knife from the table. Why there were knifes at an ice cream shop Hermione did not know but she watched as Draco aim it at Harry.

"Wait," Harry said causing Draco to stop in mid strike. "I just remembered. I met this girl on the internet. She is from America. I was going to tell George about it when I ran into Ron. Thanks for setting me up with the site and well, fixing the gender issue or I might have never met …. Wait I don't know her name. I am going to find out and show Ron that I do not need him or his fame obsesses sister in my dating life. Thanks Hermione, Malfoy!"

And with that Harry ran off in a direction.

"Ok," Draco said.

* * *

Harry ran to his house and open his Wiz Harmony account. Message, message how do you send a message, Harry thought. Aw here.

Harry went onto AmericanGirl568 profile and click send message.

_Hey, this is BlueStag18. I was just wondering if you would tell me your name. You don't have to. I was just wondering, I will tell you mine though if you tell me yours. So yeah um chat with you later, BlueStag18_

**Would you like to Send message now or save as draft?**

Harry click Send message. He went to his kitchen to eat lunch.

* * *

Hermione and Draco decide to chat online later and went their separate ways.

Draco went home to the manner in a better mood then when he left. That said good mood ended the minute he walked into his kitchen. Standing there in the flesh himself was his father. His father who should be rotting away in Azkaban right now.

"Hello Draco," Draco's father said.

"They let you out?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yeah, something about hidden information being brought to life or something, I don't know. So how are things with you? Still dating Parkinson I hope."

"Actually I dumped..," Draco started to say but was interrupted by his father.

"And I guess it been pretty uneventful now that unfortunately the Dark Lord is dead. But we will find a way to put forth pureblood…" Lucius was interrupted by a voice coming from the hall.

"Draco!" Draco recognized the voice as his mother. "Draco how was your date? Was she nicer than Pansy? I always hated that gi…" His mother stopped speaking when she saw father.

"Narcissa"

"Lucius? They let you out?" Narcissa said in shock.

"I had the same thought Mother," Draco said. "I can see you guys need some catching up to do so I am just going to go." Draco headed out of the room.

"Draco. You will stay," Lucius said.

Oh great, Draco thought.

* * *

Harry went back to his computer and saw he had a new message. He clicked open.

_Hey, BlueStag18. Sure I tell you. My name is Shianna. I got great news. I know we just met and all but I am going to be in Britain. That news paper I was talking about? They hired me. My first story is to go to Britain and get dirt on this guy named Harry Potter. Apparently he save the wizarding world and kill this evil Dark lord name Voldemort. Must not have been that evil because I didn't even know he existed. None of us Americans did. Anyway the Britian newspaper "The Daily Prophet" is only putting him in a good light or something and they want me to find out his flaws and bring them to light. Anyway I was thinking that you might know some places that be he might be. I will be in Britain in a week. I can't wait to finally meet you. Oh and don't forget to tell me your name. AmericanGir568 out._

Oh crap. What was he going to do? There is only one person who could help him come up with and impossible solution to this impossible problem. He grab his wand and coat and apparated out of his flat.

* * *

Lee was at his house when George came in for a visited. Apparently George was using an online dating site and thought he, Lee, should use it to. Apparently George thought he was becoming to depress and suicidal since Katrina broke up with him. So now Lee was stuck creating an account.

**Name: **_Lee Jordan_

**Gender: **_Male_

**Blood purity: **_Halfblood_

**Gender looking for:**

"Make sure you put female here," George said. "Someone I know actually put the wrong gender in and thought he was going to end up being gay."

"Ok," Lee thought confused. How could anyone screw this question up? It was like the easiest question ever.

**Gender looking for: **_Female_

**Blood purity: **_Doesn't care_

**Looking for people who like: **_Quidditch, radio shows, dogs, spiders, doesn't care about blood purity, entertaining, opinionated, and um likes to cook._

**How did you find this site?: **_My Friend George refer it to me._

**Is the person who told you this site a love interest of yours who you two are in denial about telling the other you are in love because it might ruin the friendship between you two?:**

_Um no. I don't date dudes. No offense George._

**Would you like to update a picture of yourself?**

**Yes / Not at this moment**

Lee clicked not at this moment for he did not have any attractive photos yet.

**Now you have completed the questions. Do you want to save now?**

**Yes / No**

Lee clicked yes.

**Are you sure you want to save? Once you saved you can not change anything.**

**Yes / No**

Lee clicked yes.

**Application accepted. Come back tomorrow to see your matches.**


	7. Chapter 7

After fighting with Harry, Ron knew there was only one thing left to do. Eat. He didn't want anyone he knew to find him so he went to this muggle restaurant called Apples Bees.

As Ron sat waiting for the food to come he started thinking about his fight with Harry. He wasn't sure exactly why he yelled at his best friend. Ginny had just told him about the breakup so he was a little tick off but he always thought it was a little weird that his best friend and sister were dating. He figured it probably had to do with Harry laughing at him because of the pygmy puffs. And now that he thought about it after the war Ginny did kind of get star struck and money obsess. He should probably go apologies to Harry.

Then there was his relationship with Hermione. Hermione and Ron were one of those couples who are on again off again. Sometimes on those off again one of them would date someone else. Every time though, the one at fought got jealous and would apologies and boom they were back together. Ron wasn't certain but he pretty sure they broke up because he became a little bossy. He was under a lot of stress trying to get the promotion that he got a little behind in house work. He probably should have asked Hermione nicely if she would help clean up instead of ordering her around. Well now he knew for next time, if there was a next time.

The food came and Ron started eating. He decided he should find Harry and then he would figure out how to fix things with Hermione.

* * *

Harry apparated to Luna Lovegood's house.

"Oh, Hello Harry," Luna said in a dreamy voice. "You look sad today. Has a Wrackspurt floated into your ear again?"

"No Luna. I wish it was as simple as that. You see it started when Ron and I …" Harry started.

* * *

"… and she is coming in a week." Harry Finished.

"I see." Luna said. "First thing is that I think you should make up with Ron. Knowing Ron he probably is having a bad day. I mean he and Hermione have broken up, again, and you did laugh at him. Now as far as the girl here is what I think you should do…"

* * *

Harry sat at his computer and opened up Shianna message and started writing a reply.

_That awesome, I can't wait to meet you in person. I went to Hogwarts, Britain's magic school, the school Harry Potter went to. In fact he was in Gryffindor house, as was I, In fact he is training to be an auror. Like me._

Harry stared at what he had written. Luna told him not to lie to the girl. What he written wasn't lying it was just misleading, and what did Luna say?

'Misleading isn't lying it just not telling the whole truth. People do it all the time.'

Now about that name. It took Harry a few minutes to find one but when he did he decided it was perfect. Harry picked the name James. It is his middle name and he decided that it wasn't lying since it was part of his real name.

_My name is James, Counting the days_. _Bluestag18_

Harry sent the message. Now to go get that hair cut.

* * *

George and AngelMonkey 21 chatted throughout the week. They set a date to meet.

* * *

A week ago Lee had sat down at his computer and found a match that was local. He had chatted with her throughout the week. Now he was waiting at the Leaky Cauldron with George for his match.

Lee wasn't sure how he was going to find his match. All he knew was that she was going to be wearing a turquoise shirt.

"Remember the good old Hogwarts days?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," George said. "All the-"

Lee noticed a girl wear turquoise the same time George notice his girl. George and Lee looked at each other.

"Meet in the bathroom in fifteen minutes?" Lee asked,

"Affirmative." George said.

George walked in one direction and Lee walk in the other.

"Hey are you…" Lee look down at a piece of paper. " Blackstar242?"

"Yes, so you're Announcer 21?" at Lee nod she added "You're not as cute as I expected. Oh well."

She went and sat down at a table. Lee didn't know whether to feel insulted or amazement at her ability to speak the truth.

"Now first thing before we start a relationship…" The girl started.

* * *

**Sorry about the long waits between updates. Summer went by vacation to vacation. School now up again and so is sports so I am busy like all day. Also I am having some writers block. Anyway I am going to try to update faster than last time.**


	8. Chapter 8

George and Lee met up in the bathroom.

"Something weird is going on," George said.

"Tell me about it," Said Lee. "This girl said that before we could start a relationship I have to pass this test."

"What test?" George asked.

"That's it. I don't know. She won't tell me, said it would ruin the test." Lee said. "So what's weird with your date?"

"I think it is Angelina." George said. "Or it is someone who looks exactly like her and has the same voice and personality."

"What? If it was Angelina why wouldn't she just say so?"

"She doesn't remember. The last thing she remembers was when she was like nine."

"Now that is weird, but it could be Angelina. No one has seen her since the final battle. Who knows what she could have done." Lee said. He looked at his watch. "We better get back to our dates before they think we left."

"Meet at the shop afterwards?" George asked.

"Affirmative," Lee said as he walked out of the bathroom and to his date.

* * *

Draco woke up in the morning with a killer headache. He was lying on the floor of his bed room. He couldn't remember much of what happen yesterday. He remember being extremely nervous for his date with a muggleborn so he took a walk around muggle London. He went into a store and bought some calming pills and a drink to take them with. Was a headache a side effect of the pills? He thought as he picked up the container from his desk.

XANAX

Warnings: Don't take while pregnant…..Don't take with alcohol.

Use with alcohol may produce drowsiness, dizziness, problems with coordination, unusual behavior, memory problems, passing out, and/or death.

Draco skimmed through the warning list till he reached alcohol. He didn't think he took it with alcohol but then again it was a muggle drink. He picked up the bottle from last night.

Brown Ale

Alcohol beverage

Do not take with pills.

Well that would explain why he was on the ground. He thought as he sat down on his bed. He tried to remember what happen last night but only got images. Granger… Granger was there. Was she his date? An image of Potter popped up in his mind. Did he do something? And his dad, he wanted something, him to do something, a new plan for pureblood supremely or something like that. Draco was getting more and more confused by the second so he did what any Malfoy would do in this situation. He went back to sleep. In his bed this time of course.

* * *

Harry apparated back to his house and found Hermione in his living room. She seem to be in deep thought but when she look at him she burst out into laughter.

"Harry! What did you do to your hair?" Hermione asked between laughs.

"What? What is wrong with my hair? The man said it look nice." Harry asked concerned. Why was his hair so funny?

"Nothing wrong with it just a bit of a shocker," Hermione said calming down. "I wanted to ask, did Malfoy seem different to you yesterday?"

"Malfoy? Yeah he did actually now that I think about it." Harry pondered. "Hmm, weird. Have you seen Ron any where?"

"Not since the day before yesterday." Hermione said.

"I need to go apologies, shouldn't have lost my temper." Harry said.

"Yeah I need to get to work, See ya" Hermione apparated away.

Harry left the house in search of Ron.

* * *

Luna sat in her kitchen finishing up an article for the Quibbler. She was fairly amused about the situation Harry found himself in. A little annoyed about the fact that Ron and Hermione broke up again. She was thrilled that Rolf Scamander had invited her to go on an expedition to find proof of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. She was sad that she have to leave her friends when it was obvious they were going to need her help in the near future. She got up and sent her article to her father and went upstairs to start packing. They were leaving in a few days and she didn't know when they would be back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait. I had to study for finals, and the spring sport season started, and i had some family issues. And I had a case of writers block. I will try to update sooner. Anyway here is the chapter.**

* * *

Draco awoke to his head feeling much better than earlier. He still couldn't remember what happen but figure he worried about it later. He decided he should probably head in to work. He slowly put on his cloths and apparated to work. He walked into his office and was greeted with the presence of his coworker.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, rough night?" She asked.

"You could say that," Draco said trying to remember what her name was.

"I noticed you were here so I clocked you in so wouldn't get in trouble with the boss again," She said. "And I started your…."

Tori? No, Stori? No, Astor? No, what was her name? Draco thought. Nice of her to clock me in , now what was her name?

"Hey, great job at the meeting last night Astoria!" said Blaise, his "boss". He had inherited the company from one of his fathers. "Which reminds me where were you last night Draco?"

Astoria! So that was her name. "Last night?"

"I think I should go." Astoria said sliding out of the room.

"Yeah the important meeting last night that I reminded you about like a hundred times."

Draco suddenly recalled Blaise mentioning it. "Sorry, I must have forgotten."

"Yeah well you can forget this job if you do something like that again," Blaise paused. "I know were best friends but I have to do what is best for the company and if letting you go is then I am going to have to.

* * *

Ron was walking down Diagon Ally when he noticed Harry. "Harry" he yelled.

Harry turned around and started heading towards Ron. He stopped about a foot in front of him.

"I was an," Ron said the same time Harry said, "I overreacted"

"You first," Harry said.

"I was an idiot, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have heard your side before I came to a conclusion. It is my fought, I should of,"

"No, I overreacted. If anything it is a mixture of are fought. I should have told you I was going to break up with your sister."

"No you didn't, you were right it is none of my business who you date."

"No I should have told you. You are one of my best friends and I don't want to screw that up."

"So… Friends?"

"Friends. Now do I have a story to tell to you so I went on this dating site…."

* * *

Lee apparated to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. His date with Blackstar 242, or as he learned Christy, went well. Well she told him he passed the first part of the test. He waited for George to come out. He was glad that George was going out again. He hadn't quite been same since the battle. Lee heard a pop.

"So, how did it go?" Lee asked.

"Ok, But I am 99% sure it is Angelina." He said.

"Why do you think that?" Lee asked.

"Well two years ago she woke up to find herself in a muggle hospital in France. Two days after the final battle."

"George, what would Angelina be doing in France?"

"I don't know but I am going to find out." George said with a determined looked.

Lee knew that nothing would change his mind and he looked so happy. "Okay, you do that."

George walked into the living room. "Hey you crashing here or going home."

"I think I crash here better than being interrogated at home."

"I still don't see rust me, I don't know either."

* * *

Harry waited at the aeroport that he was meeting Shianna at. She had too much equipment to come a magical way. He watched as people came out of the terminal. A girl approached him.

"Are you James?" She asked pulling a lock of brown hair around her ear.

"Yes, so I take it your Shianna?"

"Yep… Should we head to the baggage claim?"

"Yeah, and get something to eat, you must be hungry."

"Sounds good," she said as they headed towards the baggage claim belt.

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
